Gaanaru one shot
by Naruto's sexy demon
Summary: Naruto confesses his feelings, and Gaara wants to say the same. I'm bad at summaries, Gaara's POV first, then Naruto's. Just a one shot, that's all.


Warning: Contains yaoi (boyXboy), slight angst.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Gaara, or any Naruto related things...I only wish I did.

Gaara's POV

My life controls my well being, my life is useless. I remember the day when you came telling me that life is a precious thing and to be happy that we can all have a life. You took me out of my darkness, and showed me what love really means.

That day, that wonderful day you confessed your love to me. I was so overjoyed that you understood me, and the way I am and forever will be.

Your azure eyes stared at me as you stood waiting for me to answer. I wanted to scream out my emotions, they were the same as yours, but was too excited, I couldn't breathe.

You stood there, waiting as the rain fell on your face, trying to stop the tears of rejection.

Then as you began to run, my sand grabbed your ankle, your pleas confused me so.

As you fell to the ground your blond hair turned brown from the mud below. Your eyes burned with fear, it tortured me to see you this way.

I slowly picked you off the ground, you punched and kicked, telling me to leave you be. You told me that I didn't cared, at that very moment I stared into your eyes as tears fell from my pale face.

I was afraid, afraid that you wouldn't forgive me, you could see it in my eyes. I dropped to my knees, with you still in my arms. I cried with every word I spoke to you, and you knew that I spoke from my heart.

You wrapped your arms around my neck and you held me close. You smiled your famous fox grin as you told me that you were lucky to have someone like me to love.

I finally felt like I found love in my dark life, I never thought it would happen to me. This love, it makes me feel warm when I'm around you, when you hold me close.

Then as I picked you up once more, you kissed my cheek. As you blushed, all I could do was smile as I quickly kissed your tender pink lips.

Then we walked to your apartment, as I slowly laid you down upon the ground, you pulled me in and you kissed my lips.

Naruto's POV

I smiled as I pulled you even farther in my home, into my arms once more. I loved how you smiled, you always knew how to make me happy.

Then I pulled you in my arms, and into my room. My heart raced as you began to pull away my shirt exposing my well built chest.

You stood, staring, telling me that I was the sexiest thing you have ever seen.

I stared at your light emerald eyes as I slowly shifted your red hair so that I could kiss your love kanji.

You smiled once more as you began to remove your own shirt, making me stare in awe.

I envied you, but you still liked mine more, making me feel special. Not in the freaky special, no, in the encouraging special, like you cared about no else, but me. Like no one could ever be better then me in any way shape or form.

I was snapped back into reality as I felt your mouth sucking on my right nipple, as you slowly caressed the other.

I moaned even louder as you pulled me closer to your hard member poking and rubbing against my own.

I pulled at your pants, you smirked as you threw me on the bed, then jumped on top of me.

You slowly pulled down your pants in a display of pleasure, and by god, you drew me in.

I just moaned at the thought of how good it would feel, you being inside me.

Then I looked down, in a daze, as my entire clothing was gone leaving me exposed to the world.

You grinned lustfully as you pulled down your last piece of clothing, showing yourself to me, and only me.

I giggled as you jumped on top, but that changed as you slowly licked your fingers, making me even harder, if that was even possible.

I yelped as I felt one finger piercing me, you found your way to my sweet spot. You tenderly rubbed against it, stimulating me, the build up of pleasure was amazing.

I yelled in pain and pleasure, you tried to comfort me as tears fell down my face.

Then your other finger found its mark, I then growled as you pulled away.

You laughed as you slowly looked at me as your member was just inches away from its destination. I slowly nodded as you then pushed in, I yelled once more causing you to worry, I looked at you, showing that it's okay.

You licked my chest as you slowly thrust back and forth inside me, I moaned once again. Your voice sent me even faster to my climax as you moaned with me.

As we went even faster I could fell your sand holding my erection, holding me tightly.

As we both reached our end, you fell to my chest earning me a cuddle as we were basked away into the night.


End file.
